This invention relates generally to improvements in handcuffs, and more particularly to wrist size adaptive handcuffs.
There is need for handcuffs that will fit a wide range of wrist sizes. There is particular need to fit smaller wrist sizes, below the range affordable by normal handcuff adjustment. There is also need for the improvement provided by the invention described and claimed herein, including its simplicity, safety, ease of installation on standard handcuffs, without disturbing the security function, ease of functioning and improved results.